


Love Overcomes Irrationality

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Amami Rantaro's eyelashes are great, Bi-Curiosity, F/M, Irony, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Rated T just for that, Ultimate Talent Development Plan (Dangan Ronpa), seriously look at them I'm a straight man I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 19:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14315517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Tenko really tried her best to make it work with Himiko but she faltered. With that failing, the realization of her master, and there being this guy in class who screamed closet womanizer but was really the exact opposite, Tenko becomes frustrated with what she's into.





	Love Overcomes Irrationality

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT 10/18/18: Orphaning this since while I still like the ship, the idea was just "make the most ironic thing possible", so forcing that in doesn't really reflect me anymore. Feel free to still like this, just doesn't line up too much wth my writing since some parts, especially the ending, are just really rough to look back on in retrospect.

As much as she tried, no matter what Tenko did with Himiko, nothing worked to fully attract the mage's attention without her trying to push Tenko away in some form within a measly five minutes. It always came down to "being too much of a pain" and even for someone as persistent as Tenko, she eventually had to give up.

Mainly because the stinging reality of Angie involving herself physically hurt to watch. But it was fine, Himiko's nearly an adult, she can definitely make her own decisions!

That's what Tenko tried to tell herself as she pushed herself away and wanted to avoid that reality, but she couldn't for she still had class with the two and everyone else, including those degenerates. At least Tenko could say it wasn't one of them?

Oh who was she kidding, she wasn't even excited enough to start one of her trademarked rants! Even Miu and Kokichi just stopped bothering after a while and the only ones who still tried to reach out to her were Kaede, Shuichi, Kaito, Kirumi, and occasionally Rantaro.

To add to sudden life changes and her hatred of men, she couldn't even fall back on that as her one constant in life ever since that time Kaede tried to force her and Shuichi into friendship to strengthen class bonds, which just led to him eventually pointing out that her master was a man!

No matter what, she just couldn't catch a single break, Himiko was fully entranced by the wanna-be junior cultist and not every single man on the planet was a bad person, even from long before Neo-Aikido or sex changes could've helped them change for the better! Then added to that there was the whole Chihiro incident...nothing made sense.

The boys not being that bad was far too much of a shock to her system. Really. It also didn't help that as much as she wanted to hate them wven the jerks like the rich heir were bearable, hell the only one who wasn't was the chef!

It also didn't help that the ones in her particular class were among the nicest, even the resident creep stayed out of things to avoid being overbearing and the actual murderer was the most reserved person in the class, plus even if she did chastise him for killing out of revenge, instead of obligation like Maki for her orphanage, then she'd just feel guilty given that he'd have already said it before she even had the chance to.

Tenko could only sigh in contemplation as she proceeded to mull things over while glancing over at Shuichi and Kaede talking with each other, their relationship another reminder of her predicament.

Shuichi, the nice one who was too timid to even look at anything without keeping his hat over his eyes. Then there was Kaede, the open one who made comments eerily similar to what would be expected out of a degenerate at times to other girls, while also being the one to force Tenko and Shuichi together.

Despite that, both of them were nice and caused this revelation to her, and caused Tenko to sigh. At least she could mull over this alone, or that was the case until she heard a familiar hearty laugh as the same person slapped her back, causing Tenko to be startled and hastily turn around.

"Ohohoho Miss Andry, are you really doin' this in public? I knew ya were thirsty for the redheaded loliar in denial over there, but this is too rich even for you!" Miu Iruma entered, being as crass as usual.

"Wh-what do you mean, and I wasn't "thirsty" for anyone!" Tenko refuted, all while knowing she couldn't really back that up at all. She did kick herself over being too invasive to Himiko, but she was past that now!

"Oh please, you're staring daggers right into Kaeidiot and Shyhara over there, it's obvious that you wanna drag one of them into a broom closet and get it on with them!" she exclaimed, luckily not loud enough for them to overhear as Tenko purposefully stayed at a distance as that was her main problem with Himiko, but still more than noisy enough for Tenko to feel like dying inside.

"M-Miu! Only a degenerate would do something like that in such a place!" Her old habits still kicked in hard from time to time just like that, even if she was trying her best to avoid that.

"Don't even bother with that sugartits! Everyone knows you're not 'above those filthy males' you hate so much after your antics! You couldn't even let the little witch go to the goddamn bathroom in peace, so don't play any moral cards with me!" Miu responded with the smuggest grin on her face. "You just wanna go at it right now, doesn't matter if it'd be with the piano idiot, and given the way you look at guys the past few weeks, Pooichi's not out of the question either!" was what caused Tenko to want to explode, but she was too confused to do squat except for a weak reply.

"I-I-I-I'd never-"

"Save it for never, hot and antsy! We both know you want them alone, any of them, and go at it. The real question is whether you're still more loyal to the girls side or if the inner dicksucker is gonna come out and milk poor Pooichi dry, over and over again!" she laughed, at least she was until she was on the receiving end of the deadest stare she's ever seen in her life and shrunk down.

"Miu...." Tenko grimly started. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but now I have to agree with Korekiyo on wanting your permanent silence." She icily ended, causing Miu to shriek as usual.

"Ohhhhh come onnnnnnn, I know you're into dudes as well!" she tried to deflect. "...After all, you've looked at Rantaro more than once!" she continued with renewed vigor. 

"Rantaro?" Tenko asked. "I've never looked at him like that at all!"

"Oh please, I've noticed you looking at his eyes when he wasn't paying attention! So what is it, the eyelashes?" she sputtered out. Tenko was honestly just getting far too tired of this.

"Miu, before you say anything dumber, I'm going to leave. You're not going to follow me and are going to leave me in peace. Do you understand?" Tenko threatened, desperately trying to keep any semblance of a moral high ground by the end of this, and it worked, as Miu backed off again and went into another one of her moods.

"Fiiine, but don't come cryin' to me if you're confused when you get to third base!" she ended, as Tenko then proceeded to storm away in thought, unfortunately being incapable of getting the contents of that disgusting conversation out of her mind.

 _'Where does she even get ideas like that from anyway? Do I even want to know what goes on in that head of hers to come up with me and Rantaro?_ Tenko wanted to scoff at the notion. But the more she thought about Rantaro, it wasn't really the worst thing in the world. 

He was caring which was evident when he talked about his sisters which was a huge plus, he was attentive to details, wasn't really overbearing, and was modest despite the pretty boy looks, including those eyelashe-

 _'No no no! What am I even thinking!?'_ she shook her head, unable to now get that out of her head as well! This was really going to eat her up wasn't it?  _'These thoughts about a filthy boy, gah! I can't become as dirty as them!'_ she wanted to scream.

As she mulled over this back in her dorm room, Tenko came to the unfortunate realization that she wasn't as much of a flaming homosexual as she wanted to be, and it sucked.

* * *

It took a while, weeks for further realization over this, but Tenko really couldn't shake those thoughts off of her no matter how much she tried to distract herself. Not even her Neo-Aikido training could help her, and these stupid thoughts were draining her ability with distraction more than any degenerates touch ever could've dreamed of!

She sighed for the umpteenth time the past month as she pulled herself out of the pool, just finishing a training exercise with Aoi who said that swimming worked for her and that giving it a shot could've worked, and it did....for the first minute. This wasn't unnoticed by the swimming pro.

"Hey Tenko, you've seemed out of it today. By any chance are you still upset over Himiko?"

"No, I think I've had time to get over her." Tenko sadly replied, still gloomily looking at the ground. 

"Well, you know you can talk to me about anything!" Hina responded in her bubbly nature, which did ease Tenko, thinking she could at least confide in this to her.

"Um, have you ever had a realization that's completely changed your beliefs on something?" She asked. This wasn't going to be just about Rantaro and more about males in general, so she left that part out. That was too awkward to directly say as Hina wasn't the best with romance, and this could still help the problem as a whole.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"It's just that recently...I've had this belief, but some people are really causing me to think differently, and I'm not sure how to handle it."

"Ohhh, I can't say I've ever had something that sudden happen to me before."

"Yeah, I figured that. It's just been gnawing at me and I'm not sure what to do." she said, while looking down back towards the pool as she sat down on the ledge.

"So is this more of an inner debate, but you're just decided and are unsure of what to do? Hina tried to continue the conversation in order to avoid awkward silence, as she joined Tenko in sitting on the pool ledge.

"I think so?" Tenko shakily answered, which gave Hina enough of an answer to confidently say her thoughts.

"Then that settles it. The Tenko I know doesn't let this happen to her. If she knows what she thinks then she goes and fully believes in that to the end!" Hina gripped Tenko's shoulders and looked at her in the eyes with determination. "Even if this is a big change, if you've thought it over and think it's for the better, then by all means you should go for it!"

This caused Tenko to gaze at Hina in amazement for the boldness, which continued until Hina softened her resolve and released her iron grip.

"You've really thought over whatever this is, right?"

"Y-yes!"

"Then that's good enough!" Hina yelled in excitement. "Whatever it is, even if this is personal, you can do it and I'll have your back!" she exclaimed as she pulled Tenko into a hug.

"Thank you Hina!" she responded, maintaining her politeness. "I really don't know what's gotten over myself, but I can't let this hold me down." Tenko then proceeded to leave the hug, and stood up while walking towards the locker room in order to change and dry off. 

 _'I was such an idiot for letting this get over me, I need to immediately do this, or else I'll never get over it!'_ Tenko steeled herself, preparing to ready herself and get this over with. Taking action was necessary, and if she couldn't do something as simple as this, then she'd never be able to be a Hero of Justice against actual perilous danger!

Hina watched that happen with glee, as she ran back there to join her and leave as well.

_'I told Sakura she was starting to hate boys less! I didn't think it'd come out like this, but isn't she in for a surprise when I tell her that it's finally happening!'_

Yes, Tenko was that obvious if you were near her long enough.

* * *

It was more of a colder day, so when Tenko shut down her nerves, so she decided to get Rantaro alone inside of the library. She couldn't risk someone like Kokichi finding out as she still wanted to avoid that, and praying to the gods  ~~besides Atua~~  that Miu never does, Tenko's positive she has money on this actually happening with someone.

Still, without her stupid nerves overtaking any action, she could at least do this in peace, and was ready for when Rantaro arrived.

"Hey Tenko, you did say you wanted us to meet here for something urgent, right?" He politely asked after giving a friendly wave, then sat down in the chair next to her.

"Yes, this is something I'd really say right now and it does regard you, so that's why I wanted us to be alone."  
  
"Then I'm all ears. Go ahead." he warmly invited her to continue, not ready for the bombshell that was to be dropped.

"The thing is...I like you, a lot, and to be clear I mean in the way where I want to go out with you!" She almost yelled, only not as they were still in a library after all. What she wasn't prepared for was the deer in headlights look that Rantaro gave her, something her rash way of acting hadn't allowed her to prepare for, or really, just one of the infinite possibilities that she actually forgot to plan for, and she was being eaten up inside by his utter silence and wide eyes.

"Well, is Tenko liking you a bad thing? Say something!" she tried to provoke him into saying something. Really, anything could've worked, and at least that got him to move as he hastily blinked a few times and shifted in his seat.

"No, it's far from bad! Actually, I am flattered that you feel that way."

"Then what's the issue?" Tenko eagerly continued.

"The thing is...well, this is awkward to say as I haven't put too much thought into it." he started, drawing Tenko's attention in further as she was literally on the edge of her seat. 

"You can say it, I won't react badly, I swear on my pride as a Neo-Aikido practitioner!" Tenko urged him on.

"Well, I've never been attracted to girls. Like I said, I haven't thought about it or romance that much. I don't think I'm asexual or aromantic though, as I've felt things towards some guys that I've traveled with, so you could call me gay." he said, as Tenko's heart shattered in utter disbelief at what she was hearing. Rantaro, the perfect look for one of those pretty boys, gay!??! After her inner turmoil?

"It's nothing against you, trust me." He continued. "It's just that I haven't felt anything like that towards the opposite sex, and if anything I'm surprised you're not like that too. Sorry for having to deny you, but it's better to not to lie to you, right?" He nervously chuckled, trying to avoid this feeling of pure death on the inside.

"N-n-no problem." Tenko weakly gets out. "Like you said...it wasn't until too long ago where I hated boys too." she glumly stated.

"So no hard feelings at all then? As much as the saying hurts, we can still be friends and hang out, I wouldn't want my sexuality to ruin anything after all." 

"Um, it-it'd be awkward, but I guess we can work things out." Tenko managed to get out to her confusion. Really, this felt like death, a very ironic one that seemed too set up like it was on purpose, the only thing keeping it from being certain that fate was messing with her was that there was no two-toned bear deciding that course of death, but she still wanted nothing but to escape. Rantaro then perceived this and stood up, as did she.

"Do you still want to hang out later? It doesn't have to be too soon if you still need to recover, I've heard from my sisters that crushes take a while to get over and if you need that time to yourself, I understand." he said, all while still looking too entrancing for Tenko's own good. As soon as she realized that she was staring at his eyelashes,  _again,_ she avoided eye contact and looked down while tapping her fingers in pure awkwardness.

"Well, I think I can work things out sooner than that. I'm not going to let this dictate me or anything stupid like that! I'm not a simple schoolgirl who can't get over her crush!" she exclaimed, brimming with determination in order to not let her emotions bring her down yet again. She could get over crushes, her heart could definitely handle that and she wasn't a weak little girl. Not at freaking all.

"Well that's great to hear." Rantaro resumed with a laugh. "It's nice to not let things like that control us. Although I do have to ask, for how long have you felt like this? I really didn't notice anything at all, and this does remind me of one time where this one girl in Kazakhstan thought I was leading her on." he started to go into another story, one which she eagerly listened to with vigor, or as much vigor as someone could use for the act of listening. 

After that, they did spend most of the day together in order to amend some things, at least as best as they could given how freaky that whole situation would sound from an outsiders' perspective. 

At the days end, after her workouts and hanging out with the class in general except for Miu who still hasn't been forgiven, Tenko flopped face first onto her bed, and resigned herself to some rest. She needed it, for feelings were the worst thing that's ever happened to her and they were completely worthless and utterly stupid and only gave her pain.

At least she wouldn't have to worry about Miu winning any bets now, that gave Tenko the smallest satisfaction as she laughed at the absurdity of the past few weeks. She then went to sleep while thinking of what to do next with Kirumi, who did make a promise to help her out in monitoring some training exercises for the next week. Tenko wouldn't let this keep her down and would continue on for her own good! 

 _'I don't need a relationship with anyone!'_ she exclaimed, and lived by that until her next inevitable crush occurred just two weeks later on a certain nurse.

**Author's Note:**

> You thought this would be nothing but pure fluff but psyche! The Irony tag is there for a reason and the relationship tag was a lie! *insert Ouma's floorboard clip here*
> 
> the real joke's on me because this is a 3k word glorified trollfic solely based off of "what if Tenko gets rejected by a gay guy and troll the readers with the tags about it?" that I spent serious time on to build the bait and switch while failing to get even half of that for a chapter in my serious stories hahahahahahahahahaha
> 
> Seriously this is the only time I'll really do a bait like this I'm usually serious with other stuff I promise.


End file.
